


Heated

by Dashrabbit1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breaking Celibacy Vows, First Time, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nook Eating, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashrabbit1/pseuds/Dashrabbit1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has gone into his heat and with more and more Alternian trolls moving into the area he flees to hide away until it passes. Little does he know he's caught a fish on his hook.</p><p>((Based off rp logs.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

Kankri was exhausted. He lay in the nest he had put together from fallen leaves trying to rest and get comfortable. But oh was he over heated, all he wanted to do was tear his clothes from his sensitive skin. The red blood was in heat and a fire ate at his insides.  
Eridan sniffs at the air following the scent he had caught onto. He didn't know exactly what it was but he followed it anyway. He walks around a tree and stops. He freezes for a second as the little red blood raised his head and hissed at him. The smaller troll attempts to get up to protect himself from the highblood.  
Eridan shakes his head and pulls his scarf over his nose to try and cover the intoxicating scent to other was throwing of. “Shh… Lay back down…”  
Kankri snarls at him but sinks back down into his nest and closes his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn't help it he was so tired and at least this was a troll he knew.  
Eridan runs his hand through Kankri’s hair he can feel the heat radiating off the smaller troll but he's more concerned with how tired he looked. “Jegus, Kan… When was the last time you slept?”  
Kankri just huffs in reply and tucks his nose under his hands. “ Leave…”  
Eridan shakes his head and steps back. “I’ll… keep watch…”  
Kankri grunts at him, fine, he probably couldn't force Eridan to leave anyway even if he wasn't exhausted. Kankri falls asleep before he can even think about it.  
Eridan paces around Kankri’s nest walking away every now and then to try and clear his head from the scent, but of course he always went back to check on him and make sure no troll had found their way to him.  
A large Cerulean blood stays in the shadows watching Eridan. The blue blood was larger than Eridan probably stronger too but he knew what a heated troll could do to a higher blooded trolls strength. He was surprised to violet blood had not acted on the red blood yet.  
When Eridan walks away once again the blue blood makes his move. He quickly steps out and stiffs at the heated troll. The red blood opens his eyes a bit and raises his head. The larger grins at him and stands over the smaller, this would be easy.  
Kankri gives a weak snarl followed by a high pitched chirp, the cancer attempts to pull himself out of his nest and chirps again trying to get Eridan’s attention.  
Eridan perks up and immediately turns around he bounds back to Kankri he stops with a snarl and glares at the new comer. “Get away from him…”  
“Why should I?” He smirks, “You're obviously not going to mate him. And look at him he's in such pain~” The troll kneels down and lifts Kankri up a bit, the red blood whines softly and tries to push the larger troll away.  
“How do you know i won't?” Eridan snarls if it had been any other troll the Aquarius would not have cared but something about Kankri made him refuse to leave.  
“Because if you were you’d have done it already. He smells so fucking sweet” The cerulean blood locks eyes with Eridan and buries his nose in Kankri’s hair taking a long drawn out sniff.  
Eridan shiver with rage. The blue blood meets Eridan's eyes and shoves a hand between Kankri’s legs. The red blood jumps and can't help but moan.  
The aquarius roars with rage and lunges forward. The older releases Kankri and jumps back. The 2 suitors snarl lowly at each other eyes glued together with a challenge that hummed through the air. Again Eridan bounds forward ducking under a thick swinging arm he jumps onto the blue blood's back.  
He snarls and jerks back slamming Eridan into a tree trunk. The smaller violet blood refuses to let go despite the pain. He digs his claws into the sensitive flesh of his prey's collar bone. The older troll finally rips him off and darts off through the trees, fuck this he wasn't risking everything for a mutant. Kankri slumps in his nest whining softly. He looks up at Eridan and curls up. Eridan is panting a bit and blood drips from the corner of his mouth. He shakes his head and nudges Kankri over laying next to him. Kankri complies scooting over to make more room for him. His instincts ate at him telling him it was time to submit and that he owed Eridan.  
Eridan growls nips at Kankri’s ear and the red blood whines again lowering his head and shifts around tucking his arms under his chest he was shivering a bit.  
Eridan leans over Kankri his feral side whispering at him to mount and take his prize, he had after all, just won the right too mate Kankri. However the violet blood fights this. Kankri was his own troll no instincts were going to get in the way of that. Although Eridan can't help but touch.   
Kankri raises his hips in submission when Eridan runs a hand down his spine. Eridan blinks and pauses momentarily before getting behind Kankri and gently feeling his hips. The cancer makes a few high sounds that are almost like hes begging. The violet blood slowly frees them both of their clothes biting his lip he pushes into Kankri. He lets out a gasp and bites his lip, ow ow ow... "Y-you ok Kan?" Eridan nuzzles Kankri's neck. Fuck the red blood was tight he was having trouble not pounding the smaller troll into the ground. Kankri nods. He was shivering with mixed feelings. It was like he body couldn't decide whether or not Eridan was hurting him. That seems to be remedied however when Eridan starts moving. Kankri lifts his hips in pleasure and moan. He bites his lips. Did that sound really just come from him.  
Eridan grins and moves a little faster and grunted in his ear.  
Kankri swallows back most of his sounds not wanting anymore attention to be drawn to them. However an occasional squeak escaped him  
Eridan smirked and nipped at his ear while slamming into him harshly.  
Kankri bites his lip trying to continue his near silence until at one particularly harsh thrust he drops his lip and moans rather loudly  
Eridan grins and kissing his neck continues his harsh pounding. “Thats right~ M-moan out for me~ Let th-the ones in ear range know th-their too late~”  
Kankri's face flushes with embarrassment as he moans again and arches his back against Eridan. He buries his face in his makeshift nest.  
Eridan smirked and moaned, continuing to thrust into him harshly “Good boy~ That's right~”  
Kankri knows that this against his vow and everything else he stands for but Gog it feels good. With every thrust he feels himself get closer to the sweet release his body had been begging for and he had been close to vocalizing the need for. He cries out his pleasure pushing back on Eridan trying to get more.  
Eridan kissed his neck and tried to go faster, his bulge deep in Kankri's nook, he was close himself.  
Kankri shivers his voice had lowered into soft squeaks except for a few occasional moans. “Er-idan…” The smaller mutant blood stumbles over Eridan's name. “I-i'm, nngh~...”  
Eridan grunted his thrusts became uneven as he tries to speed up. “K-kankri~ I-I am t-too.”  
Kankri moans and gulps. He is shivering with effort to hold back his release despite his body screaming for him to let it happen some part of Kankri is half frightened to.  
Eridan bit Kankris neck, marking him. He went faster trying to get Kankri to cum. “C-cum for me K-kankri~”  
The red blood is unable to deny this command any longer. He practically howls with relief and pleasure as red splatters his and Eridan's legs.  
Eridan groaned feeling him cum, he slammed into Kankri a couple more times before releasing inside of him.  
Kankri moans softly and clamps his teeth together. He pants softly and after a moment his hand goes to the bite mark Eridan had left. He purrs softly his mind to addled at the moment to take in the entirety of what had just happened.  
Eridan panted and pulled back, kissing his neck  
Kankri purrs at him lazily wincing a bit as he lays down. “Ow…” He furrows his brow a bit.  
Eridan looked at him worriedly. “What's Wrong Kan?”  
Kankri looks up at Eridan then moves his eyes away with a blush. “Um... Just ow....” The mutant blood thinks back to what he'd been taught when he was young. He had always been told not to let a high blood take him in heat as low bloods did not do the claiming thing and high bloods were often more aggressive during mating. He smells the salt of blood and wants to imagine it's all from the mark on his neck but he's pretty sure he's bleeding from how roughly the violet blood had been with him.  
He frowns slightly, running a hand over his face. “Kan... please tell me the truth…” he kissed Kankri's forehead gently  
Kankri purrs softly at the kiss and blushes a bit harder. “Um well... I... Think you made me bleed…” He shifts around a little more.  
Eridan purred back softly “S-sorry... you just seemed to like it l-like that”  
“Um well... I-i did... But uh…” He flushes “I'm celibate... And that was... M-my…”  
“I-I uh... s-sorry... I should've asked f-first…” he blushed and looked away, before looking back at Kankri. “I-I didn't hurt you th-that bad...? Did I?”  
“N-no... You're fine…” He give Eridan a soft reassuring smile. “I... I feel m-much better…”  
Eridan smiled back and gently kissed the bite mark he left “S-so... what now..? Are you able to go by highbloods now..? Back in town..?”  
“N-no... There's still a chance my heat hasn't completely faded... W-why?”  
“I-I...nothin Kan... I don't think this spots safe…”  
kankri sighs. “No spot is safe... He starts to get up.”  
“Do...do you have a hivve? It may help, even a little…” Eridan got up as fast as he could and helps Kankri up.  
Kankri nods. “Its very far however. With more and more alternian trolls showing up I couldn't have one find my hive you know how they are... No offense…” He glances at Eridan.  
Eridan chuckled. “None taken.. I can take you to my hivve…”  
“Oh... Are.. Are you sure?”  
Eridan nodded. “It's not that far from here... about a mile or so out…”  
“O-ok…” Kankri stretches a bit and fixes his clothes, he does his best to clean the material from his thighs before putting his pants on.  
Eridan got his clothes back on. “Ready to go...?”  
“Y-yes”  
Eridan smiled and took Kanki’s hand, taking him the way to his hive. Kankri blushed and drops his eyes allowing himself to be led.  
He glanced back at him “You ok Kanny? Uh... tell me more about yourself”  
“M-more about me? Um... Well... There is not much to tell... I talk a lot... Had a whole vow thing with my celibacy... I... Yeah...not much…”  
“Celibacy? What is that?”  
“I um... I'm not supposed to have sex or be mated or anything…”  
His fins fell “So...I made you break it...? I'm sorry…”  
“No no! Don't feel bad! I didn't exactly say no. I-i consented…”  
“Ok.. if you say so... My hive is still awhile away... What fuckin time is it..? The sun may be rising soon…”  
Kankri looks around “I uh... Don't know..?”  
Eridan growled lightly “well... we will know when we see light I suppose…”  
“Yes... I suppose.” The mutant blood winces a bit at Eridan's growl. He didn't trust alternian trolls. He knew it was often their nature to kill those of lower blood. At that thought he remembered he was going home with one and his heart flutters.  
Eridan glanced back at Kankri and sees his face and sighed. “Sorry if I scarred you.. I thought I saw something.”  
“O-oh…” Kankri looks around wondering what Eridan had seen. Perhaps another one of his 'suitors'  
Eridan slowed his speed so he was beside Kankri. “It was probably a bark-beast thinking you were a female in heat…”  
Kankri wrinkles up his nose and looks up at Eridan “Ew.”  
“What? That happens sometimes.” He sighed “believe me…”  
“... Did that happen to you?”  
“Psh no... well…”  
“It did?”  
Eridan sighed “Yea… Well... I accidently ran into a female bark-beast at least…” he cringed “Was not a sight I want to see again…”  
“O...k?” Kankri shakes his head a bit  
“Ok, before you judge me, I never smelt a troll or anything in heat before so I didn't know what it was”. He chuckles slightly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
Kankri rolls his eyes. “Relax.” He hooks his leg around Eridan's purposefully making him stumble “it happens... I think…”  
Eridan yelped slightly “What are you d-doing? Why the fuck did you do that?!”  
“Hey. You aren't nervous now. It worked.” Kankri chuckles softly.  
Eridan rubbed his face against Kankri's and purred softly. Kankri grins and paps Eridan  
Eridan purred softly and pulled back unwillingly but he knew he had to “Come on... we have to keep moving…”  
Kankri nods “Alright~”  
Eridan walked beside Kankri, holding his hand leading the way. Kankri glances down at their joined hands. He had been half expected Eridan to be angrier about making him stumble.  
Eridan glanced over at him “You ok Kankri? You seem distracted.”  
“Huh? No I'm fine. Don't worry about it.”  
Eridan frowned “Kankri... please”  
“I'm just thinking don't worry.”  
“Thinking? About what if you don't mind me asking…”  
“... Well... About the differences between alternian and beforian cultures.  
“Hmm? What's different about us..?”  
“Well... For example... Alternians tend to be more aggressive... And often kill lower blooded trolls... And beforians care for all... Like they go against troll nature and do their best to take care of everyone.”  
Eridan flinched slightly “Is that what they think of us...? I-I uh...”  
“That's just what we've heard.”  
“Oh... ok…”  
“I'm sorry... I... Maybe you should explain.”  
“Explain?”  
“Yeah... Like... Tell me about Alternia.”  
“Oh.. well it's basically live or die world... your a higher blood, you have a higher chance of living... though Fef didn't believe it... she hated the hemospectrum and wanted it gone.. but… That thing use to be my life line basically… I... I wanted all land dwellers to... die.. But that was past me…”  
“Now you've fucked one and you're taking him home. Oh and he's a mutant blood.” He pauses for a second “Sorry, triggering phrases and words.”  
Eridan chuckles and waves it off “Meh. I've changed my look on them.. Your fine.”  
Kankri tilts his head.  
“What's wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Oh... are you sure?”  
“Yes. I'm fine.”  
“Oh... ok.” Eridan looked up and seen the moon going down “We need to take shelter soon…”  
"Right. How much father is your hive?”  
“It's not that much farther... but wwe won't make it be sunrise…”  
“Well... Uh... How sensitive are you to light?”  
“Are you suggesting we walk in the sunlight? Without anything covering us?”  
“Well... I mean... Not all trolls are sensitive to sunlight... Im guessing you're very sensitive.”  
“I never been out in it to actually know…”  
“Well... Cronus used to walk around in it in early mornings and late afternoons... He just couldn't do the middle of the day.”  
Eridan growled at the other violet blood's name picking up pace “Fine. Hurry up. I want to get to my hive before then…”  
Kankri once again winces at the growl and follows Eridan “W-why don't you like Cronus?”  
“I have my fuckin reasons.” Eridan walks faster, obviously not wanting to talk about it  
Kankri decides it's better to respect this and falls silent following the high blood.  
Eridan glances back at Kan and sighs, slowing down once again to walk beside him “Sorry... I just... I just hate him ok..?”  
“It's fine. I kinda figured that out. If you don't want to tell me why that's fine too.”  
Eridan sighs. “You're gonna think this is childish but fuckin quadrants…”  
“... What about the quadrants? Did he flirt with you?”  
The sea troll growled again, his hands gripped at his own hair. “No he just- agh!- he fuckin acted like it was so god damn easy to fill them and my fuckin morail broke it off because- agh!” he sighed removing his hands from his hair looking over at Kan “Shit.. I'm sorry i didn't mean to ramble like that…”  
“That was hardly rambling. Have you heard me talk about triggers? Cro does not fill quadrants easily. He can't get Meenah out of his head no matter what he says, same with Mituna. The closest he ever got to a matesprit was me. The only reason he didn't actually ask me out was because of my celibacy and he knew what the answer would be.”  
“...sorry…” he sighed “every time we talk he says he has all of his quadrants filled and rambles on and on about his matesprit and everything else and he just pisses me off…”  
“He is probably talking about what he wishes he had. He wants to appear better than you?”  
“Maybe.. anyway... we're almost there…”  
Kankri nods “Alright.”  
Eridan kept walking soon a,hive was in view “There it is” he says with pride.  
Kankri tilts his head “Is that a ship?”  
he chuckles “Maybe~”. Indeed Eridan's hive was a ship stuck firmly in the sand of a beach littered with drift, it was rather magnificent.  
“That's... Actually pretty cool…”  
Eridan chuckles “Sorry”  
“What?”  
“Nothin... come on”  
“Alright~”  
He smirked and walked over to his hive, Kankri follows. Eridan holds the door open for Kankri. “You first~”  
Kankri smiles and goes in he looks around tilting his head curiously.  
Eridan smiles,"What are you looking for?"  
"Just looking around" Kankri wanders in a few more steps as he explores.  
Eridan nodded,"ok, don't get lost." He closed the door  
"How... Would I get lost in your hive?"  
"It's big. Easy to get lost in."  
"Got it." Kankri ducks into another room sniffing around and trying to get a feel for the place.  
Eridan smiles and goes sits down on a chair. Kankri continues his exploration for a while before returning to Eridan. His hand is once again on the mark that the violet blood had left on his neck.  
Eridan looked up,"Sorry for that.."  
Kankri shrugs and sits down. "Don't worry about it. From what I understand a high blood thing."  
Eridan smiled,"I still should have asked you."  
"Do you think I'd have said no? I think I'd have agreed to pretty much anything at that point."  
Eridan looks down,"I meant after that... like now"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I would have waited till you were in your right mind but I got caught up in the moment"  
"It's fine Eridan." Kankri crosses his legs. "The moment was got caught up in. My scent certainly did not help."  
"If you say so... Do you want to sleep now? I'll keep watch."  
Kankri glances up at Eridan and smiles. "Yes. Thank you." Without really thinking about it Kankri lays down placing his head in Eridan's lap falling asleep before anything can be said.  
Eridan rubs Kankri's head. He purrs and shifts around a bit tipping his head into the rubbing. Eridan purred in response to Kankri. Eridan stopped and looked at the door for a moment, growling softly. Kankri's scent was slowly returning. It was not as strong before but still just as sweet. Perhaps even sweeter to Eridan than others.  
Eridan nuzzles Kankri as gentle as he can, trying not to wake him  
Kankri tucks his arms and legs close to himself. He tucks his chin in close and pulls his wrists up over his nose when he feels Eridan's nuzzling.  
Eridan smiles and leans back with a soft happy hum. Kankri replies to the hum despite not being conscious .  
Eridan smiled softly and picked Kankri up gently, carrying him to the respiteblock, and laying him down on the bed, grabbing a chair and pulled it by the bed, not knowing if it was ok to lay next to him. He petted kankri's hair, slightly dozing off  
Kankri curls up his hands over his face and purring softly. Almost like a meowbeast.  
Eridan smiles softly and yawns, falling asleep  
\---  
He opened his eyes and looked at Kankri  
Kankri was tangled up in his blankets. He is still half asleep but he smiles at Eridan then yawns. "Ima taco..." his voice is drowsy and dazed.  
Eridan chuckled softly before realising he had fell asleep, giving trolls the time to get in here without him knowing, he stopped and tensed up, his fins flaring listening for any noise that wasn't his 'mate'  
Of course several trolls had found their way although many of them had smelled the change in pheromones that indicated the heated troll had been mated and left. However a few older more experienced trolls had stuck around and 2 were now circling the hive outside silently.  
He growled quietly and stood up, quickly heading to the deck.  
The 2 circling trolls were a pair of Violet bloods. One a land dwelling blood the other... Well shit....  
Eridan growled watching them, fuck. Of course he would be here but how the fuck is he suppose to take them out...  
Cronus grins up at Eridan. "Vwell vwell wasn't expecting you to be here, howv ya doin chief?" The land dweller looks between Cronus and Eridan confused.  
Eridan growls,"Why the fuck are you here..?" His fins flared out, trying to seem more threatening.  
Cronus just grins more. " Awv cute little guy... I just came to check it out but it seems you got to whoever's in there first." He nods towards the hive. The other troll rolls his eyes and goes back to sniffing around the hive looking for a way in.  
Eridan growled,"Yeah and neither you or your little friend is going to get to him before i kill ya.."  
"Little friend? Oh please. I don't know him. And kill me? Why Eridan you'd kill your family?" Cronus puts his hands on his chest and gives Eridan puppy dog eyes.  
"All you've done have put me threw shit. And my /mate/ means more to me than you.."  
"Ohhhh your 'mate'? So you got it up enough to service someone in their heat... From the why you're talking I must know them.." Cronus narrows his eyes into a glare.  
About that time Kankri's voice floats up to them. "Eridan?"  
Cronus's eyes widen. "Oh hell no."  
"Wwhat the fuck does that mean?" He growled out, he heard Kans voice and growled at him,"Kan stay in there... fuckin hide."  
Kankri freezes where he is but doesn't retreat.  
Cronus was flat out snarling at Eridan. "Fucking Kankri?! Of all trolls!?" Anger is practically rolling off of the greaser.  
Eridan snarled at Cronus,"Why the fuck not?! Why the fuck do you care?!" He looked back at Kankri,"Go back. Please. There's another one out here.."  
"I-is that Cronus?" Kankri seems kinda torn he wants to go to Eridan but that would be embarrassing as hell to go out in front of Cronus not to mention the danger of an attack.  
Cronus had started paceing growling lowly. Fuck he was pissed clearly he was not happy about this. He does however stay silent when he hears Kankri trusting Eridan would talk him back into hiding.  
Eridan growls lowly,watching Cronus,"Yes it is..." he slowly walked over by him, nudging Kankri back into his hive,"Hide.. now..."  
Kankri shivers a bit before nodding and retreating back into Eridan's hive to wait for him.  
Cronus sighs and with a low growl circles Eridan's hive. Now that he knew it was Kankri he was determined to drive that land dweller off. It pissed him off that Eridan had got to his sweet little red blood but he wouldn't be able to stand it if a stranger got to him.  
Eridan growled and watched Cronus carefully  
Cro is growling low in his throat. He stops when he finds the land dweller. He was sniffing around the door. Cro snarls at him then glances at Eridan. He would probably need some help he was not a strong high blood himself.  
Eridan growled at the both of them, trying to seem threatening  
Cronus tries not to laugh at Eridan then gulps and snarls at the land dweller. The larger troll's head turns to him and he narrowed his eyes with a snarl in reply. The land dweller was large and much older than both him and Eridan. Looked more experienced in every way. Scars roped around his arms and his hair was long.  
Eridan watched closely slightly backing up in the hive,"Kankri..?"  
Kankri peeks out of the blanket he had curled up in. "W-what? I-i'm ok... I'm s-sorry? What's going on? Is everyone alright?"  
"It's not your fault... as of right now but..."He hugged him and gently nuzzled into his check,"I love you.."  
Kankri buries his face against Eridan. "w-what are you going to do? What's happening?" The mutant blood is too worked up at this point to think quite right.  
“Im... going to.try and fight them.." he purred soothingly, "Try an keep em off of ya.. But... there's two high bloods... obviously Cro and what looks like a m-more experienced tr-troll..."  
"Cr-cronus w-wouldnt hurt me..." Kankri gulps and clings to Eridan. It was clear the red blood didn't want anyone to get hurt and he was terrified that 2 of his friend would be fighting over him.  
He gently nuzzled into him,"I wouldn't trust him right now..."  
Kankri whines softly and buries his face in Eridan's chest. "B-but..."  
Eridan let out soothing sounds,"But what Kan? I love you..."  
"Y-you can't fight Cro..." Kankri kept shuffling around he was very unsettled by fighting in general and because of this his mind seemed to refuse to process it every time Eridan said that phrase.  
"I will if it keeps you safe.." His fins were flared out still, listening for them  
Kankri whines again and hides his face. He hated this so much he knew there was a reason he should have just stayed home.  
\--- Outside Cronus and the other troll were at a standstill of sorts. They stood glaring at each other a silent challenge sparking between them. The only reason Cronus had not yet made a move was because he knew it would freak kankri out if he heard fighting.  
\--- Eridan rubbed his back,"You don't like fighting do you..?" He sighed, he hated this.. if he tried to protect him, he would get scared..  
Kankri nods slowly. "I-i... It... It's not ri-right... No-no one sh-should have t-to..."  
"Shh... it's ok Kan.." Eridan said in a hushed voice,"I... I'm gonna go now... ok? I love you.."  
"N-no!" Kankri clings to Eridan's shirt. About that time there's a loud thump against the side of the hive and a deep angry roar and Kankri jumps with a yelp.  
\-- Cronus curses softly as the land blood thumps into the hive when he side steps his charge.  
\--- Eridan flinched, not knowing who it was,"Shh... calm down Kan... I'm just trying to protect you from.... those two..."  
Kankri shivers against him and looks up at Eridan. His red eyes are wide with fear. "O-ok..."  
\--- Cro finally draws his weapon. The rifle was a bright violet. It wasn't like the one Eridan had but it did when it was needed. As the land blood turns back to Cronus with a snarl he freezes at the sight of the weapon.  
\--- Eridan kissed him before getting up and walking outside  
Cro raises his rifle and aims it between the other trolls eyes meeting before pulling the trigger. The land blood falls back against the hive with a thump and crumples to the ground. Blood runs down its face from the bullet hole splitting around his nose.  
Eridan flinched, hearing the rifle, shit... He quickens his pace. "Cronus... why do you care so much that it was Kan.."  
Cronus simply shoots Eridan a glare and puts his rifle away. He grabs onto the land dwellers shirt and drags it away from Eridan's hive.  
Eridan was confused, he watched Cronus with the body and went back in with Kankri  
Cronus is snarling lowly to himself as he drags the body away. "Fucking scum no good worthless piece of..." Mumble mumble mumble...  
Kankri was crouched down low a pillow over his head. He had heard a gunshot oh God he had heard a gunshot and someone falling against the hive. He knew both Cronus and Eridan had guns in their strife so he was freaking out.  
Eridan saw him and quietly called out,"Kankri.."  
Kankri jerks his head up and quickly looks over Eridan. "W-who was sh-shot? I heard a shot..."  
"It was a different violet.." He smiled softly,"Cro dragged him away, I don't know if he's comin back or not..."  
Kankri nods slowly still shivering a bit. "O-ok."  
Eridan hugged him,"Are you ok?"  
"I-im fine... J-just scared..."  
He let out soothing sound,"It's fine Kankri.."  
"I-i know." Kankri snuggles against Eridan.  
Eridan purred rubbing gently on him, marking him with his scent  
Kankri's shivering dies down a bit and he closes his eyes. The red blood wraps his arms around Eridan.  
Eridan purred softly still rubbing against him,"You ok..?"  
"I'm fine." Kankri's shivering had translated from his body into his vocal chords and he was purring softly cuddling with Eridan as he does.  
Eridan purred softly,"I'm going to go out and see if Cro is still out there, ok?"Kankri makes a sound of protest and shifts up sitting in Eridan's lap. Eridan looked at him confused,"What are you doing Kan?"  
"Don't go." Kankri lays his head against Eridan's shoulder.  
"But..." Eridan sighs,"Fine.. Ill stay.."  
Kankri closes his eyes once again and curls up in Eridan's lap.  
Eridan smiled and held him close, rubbing his back gently. Kankri purrs arching his back a bit into his touch. Eridan smiled and purred quietly. Kankri tips his head up and peppers Eridan's jawline with kisses.  
Eridan purred,"Whatcha doin Kan?" He chuckled  
"Nothing." Kankri continues pressing soft kisses into Eridan's skin trailing them along his jaw and to his neck.  
Eridan purred quietly,"Are you sure Kanny?" He tilted his neck slightly for the other.  
"Yes." Kankri kisses Eridan's neck purring softly and nuzzling him.  
Eridan nuzzles him back.Kankri purrs a bit louder and shifts around so he's facing more towards Eridan. He nuzzles the violet blood's neck kissing it lightly.  
Eridan lightly nipped at his neck,"Are... you sure you're ok..?  
"Yes." Kankri draws back a bit, "What you don't want my attention?"  
Eridan whined softly,"Yes but I-I didn't mean it like that..." he sighed,"I'm sorry.."  
Kankri chuckles lightly and nuzzles Eridan's cheek. "Relax, you're fine."  
Eridan rubs against him,"Ok.. if you say so.."  
"I do say so." Kankri purrs softly and nuzzles Eridan's neck pressing more kisses into his skin before giving a light bite.  
He let out a surprised yelp,"Wwh-wwhat are ya d-doing kan?! At l-least give me a warning!" His face was a deep. Violet by now  
Kankri chuckles a bit. "Sorry Eridan~ I didn't even know I was about to do it."  
Eridan purred gently,"You're fine. How did you not know..?" He shook his head and brought his hand up and rubbed Kan's horn  
Kankri's eyelids flutter a bit and he starts purring lowly. "Spur of the moment~"  
Eridan purred,"Ok~" he leaned up and gently kissed him  
Kankri purrs against Eridan's mouth. He applies a bit more pressure to the kiss. His mouth had always been the easiest way to get to the red blood. He was very quickly melting into the kiss. Eridan licked at his lips, asking for enterance. Kankri almost seems to shiver with excitement and parts his lips for Eridan. He purred, ignoring the problem in his pants, and pushed his tongue into Kankri's mouth. Kankri makes a soft sound and his hands curl into tight balls clinging to Eridan's shirt. Eridan felt every inch of his mouth, gently rubbing his hands up and down his back. Kankri is shivering again, but this time instead of fear it's excitement. He mewls into Eridan's mouth and his hands shakily make their way to Eridan's horns and rub them.  
Eridan pulls back slightly,"You... you ok Kan?" He was panting  
Kankri grins at Eridan. "I'm perfect~"  
Eridan smirked,"Better place for this?"  
Kankri licks his lips a bit. "Where to?"  
Eridan chuckled,"Anywhere you want~ Outside to show them their all too late~?" He winked  
Kankri trills and shuffles a bit. He normally would just be embarrassed by that though but now he actually was considering it. Then he laughs however. "And so you show off my body to them?"  
Eridan purred softly, "So they know you're mated and shouldn't fuck with me and my mate.."  
Kankri purrs back and kisses Eridan. He lightly traces the base of Eridan's horn. "Alright then~"  
Eridan licked his lips,"Is that a yes~?"  
"Mmm-hm~" Kankri presses a kiss to the corner of Eridan's mouth.  
Eridan purred and quickly picked him up, carrying him outside to the deck. Kankri nuzzles and kisses at Eridan's neck when he was picked up. Once outside his attentions don't stop, although he does open his eyes. They flick around looking to see if anyone was near.  
Eridan was purring and kissing him right back, and he gently laid him down on the planks, looking around with him,"Well... how do you want to do it~?"  
Kankri reaches up towards Eridan with a dopey grin and makes a feral wanton sound. "Anyway~"  
Eridan shivers and kisses Kankri's neck, nipping at him, one hand going in between his legs and down his pants to rub his nook  
Kankri mewls and arches up under Eridan. He rubs the violet blood's horns.  
Eridan moaned softly and pushes their pants away, his bulge was already out and looking for Kan's nook. Kankri wraps his legs around Eridan. He raises his head and makes Eridan tip his down. The red blood presses a kiss to the base of Eridan's horn. Eridan moaned softly and pushed in him quickly. Kankri moans and arches up some more. Why hadn't he let himself be taken before? Like during his first heat? Of course that question answers itself. Then he wouldn't be here now with Eridan.  
Eridan buried his face in,Kans neck, taking in his scent as he slowly pulled out before slamming back into him harshly. Kankri licks and kisses at Eridan's horns. His nails bit into his shoulder blades leaving small marks.  
Eridan thrusts fastser,"Gog... so good~" He purred, loving the feeling of Kankri's tight little nook around his bulge  
Kankri shift's from Eridan's horns to his face peppering it with kisses until he finds the others mouth and kisses him hard. Eridan kisses him back, slamming harshly into him, one hand rubbing his horn. Kankri's hands dig harder into Eridan's shoulder blades breaking the skin. The cancer can't help it he's arching and moaning under Eridan. Eridan hissed slightly but keep going, not missing a beat in his thrusts  
"Er-idan~" Kankri pants out the larger trolls name his voice a low whisper in Eridan's ear.  
Eridan grunted, thrusting as hard as he could. He was the one making Kankri do this, it was him, not Cronus, not some other troll, but /him/ and he was going to make sure everyone knew,"Th-that's right.. Eridan... Y-yell it louder Kan~ Let everyone know who got you~"  
Kankri moans louder he was cracking under Eridan in the most splendid of ways. He cries out in his pleasure screaming Eridan's names to the heavens.  
Eridan grunted, going faster, losing his tempo as he was getting close,"A-ahh~ That's-right~"  
It is not much longer before Kankri shatters. The smaller troll cried our Eridan's name as he fell apart, red material spilling on them both.

Eridan follows.soon after, yelling out his name and grunts, his violet material rushing into Kankri's nook. He moans more feeling his nook flooded with his mate's material and tips his head back his neck completely exposed. Eridan quickly takes this as an advantage and lightly bit his neck. Kankri pants heavily still occasionally giving a soft squeak. Eridan pulled out panting, collapsing next to him, smothering him with kisses  
Kankri purrs softly content for the time being. "S-sorry for... The scratching..."  
Eridan grinned, "That just meant I gavve it to you the best~"  
Kankri gives him a lazy purr and pecks Eridan's lips before raisesing his head and looking around curious to see if anyone had seen them.  
Eridan kissed him back, looking up,"See anyone..?"  
Kankri shakes his head a bit and lays his head on Eridan's chest. "Nope." The red blood closes his eyes and smiles softly. "Betcha if anyone was around they ran off." He moves a hand up to Eridan's horn and strokes it lightly.  
Eridan purred, wrapping his arm around him. "Thats a good thing.. Wwe ran em off of ya. Both a us in a wway..."  
Kankri yawns a bit and smiles. He hides his face in Eridan's chest. "We did indeed."  
"Do you wwant to go back in..?"  
"Probably should." Kankri doesn't makes a move to get up however and just nuzzles Eridan.  
Eridan chuckles,"Do you want to..?" He nuzzled him back trilling  
"Nah. I'm comfy."  
Eridan purrs back, gettin comfortable. Kankri snuggles close to Eridan. He was content to just lay where he was with the violet blood. Eridan wraps his arms around Kankri and the mutant purrs at him.  
Eridan quickly return the purring,"Flushed for you."  
Kankri pauses in his purring and his eyes open. "..."  
Eridan stops,"D-did I say somethin wwrong...?"  
"No... Just... Surprising..."  
"I-I thouht you kneww.. i told you I lovved you earlier.." He mumbled, looking away slightly  
Kankri suddenly feels very very bad. He reaches a hand up and strokes Eridan's cheek. "I-im sorry I must not have heard..."  
Eridan purred siftly leaning into his touch,"N-no... your fine Kan... You wwas distracted.. I understand.."  
Kankri frowns and nuzzles Eridan. "I really am sorry."  
"It wwasnt your fault... I said it wwhen Cro and that other vviolet wwad here.."  
Kankri's eyes once again survey the landscape and he flushes. "Did we really just..."  
Eridan purred and nodded, seeming quite proud of himself, " of course wwe did."  
"I-in the open... Actually I suppose... We were in the open both times..." He settles his head back against Eridan his cheeks dusted with embarrassment.  
Eridan purrs quietly and wraps his arms around him,"You didnt seem ta be complaining wwhen I brought it up." He chuckled and kissed him  
"That was different and you know it."  
"Sorry" Eridan said and kissed Kankri again. He rolls his eyes at Eridan and nuzzles him. Eridan had a goofy grin on his face and nuzzles him back.  
"You dope"  
"Shut up. You know you love me."  
"Or do I?" nuzzles. "Nah I do."  
Eridan whines softly, gently kissing his neck,"You better~ I savved your hot ass once."  
"Pfft. You also got my hot ass in return."  
Eridan smirked,"In more than one,wway~"  
Kankri can't help his blushing. He hides his face against Eridan. He purred and petted him, chuckling at his embarasment  
"Meanie..."  
Eridan sighed."Sorry Kan but I cant help it. Your just to cute."  
Kankri makes a soft whineing sound but its more playful than real. Eridan whined back softly.  
Kankri chuckles and paps him. "Shush you."  
Eridan purrs slightly,"You first."  
"You're a brat." Purr purr purr...  
"So are you." He purred back, nuzzling him  
"Shouldn't we go inside?"  
"Yes, I suppose." He sighed, getting up  
Kankri holds his hands up. "Carry me."  
Eridan purred and picked him up,"Ok.." he yawned slightly before heading back to the room the bed was in  
Kankri purrs and leans his head against Eridan's shoulder. Eridan purrs back and sets him on the bed. Kankri pulls him onto the bed. Eridan slightly squeaks in surpise. Kankri giggles and kisses Eridan.  
Eridan chuckles and kisses him back,"There isnt no 'consequences' to pailing wwhile in heat right? Nothin evver wworks out this smoothly for me.."  
Kankri kisses Eridan more before answering. "Don't know actually."  
Eridan purred softly,"I guess wwe'll find out huh?" He chuckled and rubbed his nose over Kan's  
Kankri purrs and nuzzles him. "What could possibly happen from a few hormone changes?"  
Eridan shrugged,"I dont knoww..."  
"Besides its not like I can carry eggs.... right?"  
"I-Im not sure... th-thats not a th-thing that can happen... is it..?"  
"I... Don't think so... I-i should have studied this more..."  
Eridan gently nuzzled him,"If you did that wwe wwouldnt be here together... and... if you can... I wwont leavve you.." he purred  
Kankri purrs softly and cuddles Eridan. "Are you sure?"  
"Im possitivve... wwhy wwould I leavve my mate ovver somethin that i helped cause..?" He purred  
Kankri grins and hugs Eridan closer. He thinks he likes being claimed...  
Eridan grins back and holds him close, purring soothing words into his ear. Kankri soon is dozing off his head resting against Eridan's. Eridan purrs again, gently rubbing his back.Kankri purrs in his sleep. Eridan smiles and yawns, soon falling asleep after him


End file.
